What Rosie Sees in Him
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Francis has won every girl's affection in school, except Rosie Kirkland, who has chosen an odd and quirky guy as her boyfriend. Francis is determined to know what exactly Rosie sees in this man.


It was so busy at Student Council, especially as president. Rosie Kirkland had been spending hours working on paperwork for the Accademy. It was tiring and she was already wishing to return to her dorm to sleep for a long while. Staring at the clock, she sighed, then packed her stuff to head out the Student Council room. It was almost time for class to start anyways and it was too early in the morning.

Students were crowding in the halls, talking about. Rosie walked to her locker, placing her important documents inside in an arranged fashion. While organizing everything in her locker, she could hear the footsteps and hon's from a certain _frog_.

"Bonjoure, Rosie chérie!" Francis greeted cheerfully. Rosie didn't bother holding back a groan.

"Hello, Frog," Rosie replied, not bothering to look at Francis. She wasn't in the mood to deal with another flirtation attempt from the frenchman himself.

"I see you're busy. You know class does not start for another hour."

"I'm also going to see my boyfriend to help him out at the library," Rosie informed Francis, closing her locker door, while hearing a sigh from him. It made her smirk a little.

Francis had won the affections of every girl in the school, except Rosie, who wanted nothing to do with him. On top of that, the man she chose as her lover happened to be the most quirky, somewhat annoying and not-so-dashing guy in the school. However, Rosie saw differently from this man. She enjoyed every moment with him and he instantly won her heart when he asked Rosie to kiss her. She accepted the kiss and they hooked up instantly. Francis accepted defeat, but still could not understand what Rosie saw in this man. Certainly, even Rosie would prefer someone... less odd?

"I respect your decision, but may I ask you one thing?" Francis asked, the question having not left his mind. Rosie practically rolled her eyes as he asked.

"And, I have told you that it is non of your concern what I see in him. What matters is that I love him. You, of course, wouldn't understand that. You're too busy being a frog," Rosie replied bluntly.

"I understand l'amour, but there is always some sort of charm, specialty to him that woo's your fascination for him. I am curious to see what that is. You are blunt and organized. You tend to show favor toward order. You also enjoy a moment of quietness and relaxation. All the while, you find fascination with art and literature."

"Good to know you've been keeping tabs on my character," Rosie replied with strong sarcasm.

"But, this man you are with is neither of those. He tends to be messy, despite the fact he volunteers at the library. He is also a bit loud, quirky and the only thing you both find common ground is your fascination in literature."

"Oh please, it isn't like books are the only thing we like. We share a lot of things in common, thank you!" Rosie cried with critical eyes as a certain Football Quarterback came up from behind Francis.

"Hey Rose, is Francis bothering you again?" The Academy's Quarterback asked, eying Francis, who jumped.

"Hello, Alfred," Rosie replied, adjusting her glasses.

"I was just asking your sister what she sees in her amant," Francis replied as Alfred burst out laughing.

"Hell if I know, but he's a great guy. A bit of a nerd, but he's alright," Alfred shrugged.

"I don't know why everyone is so fascinated with knowing what I see in my boyfriend. It's completely bizarre and unnecessary, not to mention non of their business," Rosie said, crossing her arms.

"Probably because you suddenly went out with him just because he asked to kiss you. That in itself is already bizarre. Do you know how long it took for me to earn a kiss from my girl?" Alfred grinned as Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Your situation was different. Anya doesn't often show her emotions, unless she's plotting something against them. I've known mine far longer, even before we kissed. You could even say we felt attraction for months before we became something more. Unlike the frog, he didn't just try to flirt his way into my heart. It grew over time," Rosie replied simply.

"That maybe so, but even close friends must find more in common than just one thing. What about Kiku or Gilbert? Gilbert enjoys music and fighting like you. Kiku enjoys quietness, tea and literature," Francis replied.

"First off, I can hardly stand Gilbert, who is so full of himself that his ego would make the size of Jupiter. Second, I can't read Kiku. He's a good friend and all, but many times I don't know what he's thinking. Aside from that, _ew_ ," Rosie replied as Alfred chuckled.

"She's got you there," Alfred grinned as Rosie began making her way toward the library.

"I will be seeing both of you in class. Hopefully, _not_ talking about what I see in my beau," Rosie said, making her way down the hall.

"I will never understand her choice in men," Francis replied with a single sigh.

"Oh co'mon, what's wrong with the dude?" Alfred asked.

"He's..."

Rosie stepped into the library, sighing in relief to be away from Francis _finally_. She searched around, looking for her lover before finding him behind the counter. He looked up at her, grinning, then signaled her to follow him quickly. Rosie nodded, looking behind her to make sure no one was following, then quickly made her way behind the counter, and through the door leading to a single room. It was a private room with three computers and several bookshelves that were mainly for the teachers. Even though Rosie's boyfriend volunteered, he managed to break into the room when no one was around. Of course they had to keep quiet. There was an empty metal storage of some sort that was big enough to fit the duo. They stepped inside before they closed each door.

"Thanks for the save. You're the best," Rosie's lover replied, gently unbuttoning the top buttons of her white uniform shirt.

"You owe me a new shirt, if you stain it," Rosie replied, showing a slight glare as he gently grazed his canines along her neck. "And, I hope you dropped off my lunch, I'm going to need some iron to makeup for the blood you- ack." She flinched at the sharp pain of her neck being pierced by those teeth before feeling her blood slowly being drained. She bit her bottom lip to prevent any screaming pains, while clutching onto the back of the shirt of her lover. "God damnit, Vladimir. If I start screaming, it will be all your fault. Shit, bloody he- ack neh." To prevent herself from screaming in dire pain, Rosie bit hard on her bottom lip. Vampires being _a pain in the neck_ would be very literal in every sense of the quotation. Anyone who thought there was anything sexual about this was obviously out of their minds or high on something.

Vladimir Lupei being a vampire was no secret to the school. Everyone knew that. It was why many girls never gave him a chance to begin with. Though, Vladimir was a nerd for books and roleplaying games. He didn't care much for relationships. Him and Rosie hit it off very quickly as soon as they discovered their love for literature and the art of magic. Vladimir was skilled in magic tricks that would go from fortunetelling to making birds come out of thin air. Rosie was a nerd for that kind of thing and it made her smile and laugh, so much so that she often forgot Vladimir was a vampire. He wasn't the kind from the books that were mopey emos like Edward Cullen or sexy anime vampires that were as flamboyant and caught the attention of every girl like a Francis clone. Vladimir did not keep it a secret that he was a vampire and enjoyed drinking human blood, not that he would drink every single student in the Academy. He also was funny and quirky. It was as if being a vampire or the troubles that came with it never crossed his mind.

Of course, since becoming his girlfriend, Rosie had experienced a few calls once every couple of months of Vladimir having forgotten to drink and would ask for her blood. Of course, she gave Vladimir a big fat NO at first, but then he started acting pouty and would often give the puppy eyes. Rosie reluctantly gave in. Vladimir never drank her dry as far as she could tell and had excellent control over his thirst. He never went after the other students and only drank from Rosie when she allowed it. Though, it came to Rosie that Vladimir never asked anyone else for their blood, not even Lukas or the Bulgarian, Alek.

Rosie gasped as soon as she felt the sharp canines leave her skin, panting as Vladimir's tongue grazed against the wound to cover it and stop the bleeding. There was still a visible red spot, which was good that the uniform shirt was a collared one that covered it. Rosie felt herself lean against her lover's chest, moaning sweetly as the pain slowly began to disappear. She felt Vladimir's fingers brush through her hair, giving out a warm sensation. A gentle kiss was placed on her head.

 _"Thank you,"_ Vladimir whispered, gently leaning his head against Rosie's.

"Why?" Rosie asked in a quiet moan.

"Hm?"

"Why do you always ask to drink from me? I'm sure Lukas wouldn't mind if you asked and Alek would give you anything."

"..."

"S-Sorry, I just noticed you always ask me and no one else. If it's a touchy subject, I won't ask again."

 _"N-No, you deserve to know the truth,"_ Vladimir replied in a whisper that sounded too quiet. Rosie listened. "I'm a vampire, you see. I've always stated that proudly. Though, I can't deny what my diet consists. I'm not the Twilight vampires that sparkle in the daylight and feed off of animal blood. It's always been human. I... have always been avoided because of that. Nobody wants to risk getting themselves hurt in case I go _savage_ I suppose. You and Lukas were the first and only humans in this Academy thus far, aside from Alek, that didn't see me or treat me as a vampire, but a person. I am grateful for that, but I can't deny what I am. The time may come where we may grow older and, in time, I may consider having you for a wife. If that day comes, I don't want you to say 'I do' without knowing what will come with it. I'm a vampire and while I may not try to kill you, I will bite you and drink your blood if I get thirsty. It won't be painless either. It will hurt... a lot," Vladimir explained, cupping Rosie's face with both his hands, looking into her eyes. She felt herself becoming speechless, while looking into those crimson eyes that seemed... afraid. "I don't want you to leave me, because of what I am. So, I'm showing you what I am while our love is budding. This way... you will know what you're getting into from the start. You see?"

Rosie sighed, then kissed Vladimir deeply, not really caring about the small amount of blood in his mouth, since it was _her_ blood. Vladimir was hardly the romantic type and never was the emotional type either. To see the depth of fear in his eyes was enough to make Rosie melt. Their lips slowly parted and Rosie showed a smile.

"One would have to be a complete and utter moron to not believe dating a vampire won't be painful in some form, though the same can be said for any relationship. We will have our ups and downs, but I don't want anyone else in this school. I'm the Student Council President, I could've chosen anyone in this school, but instead I chose you. Being a vampire doesn't effect our relationship."

"I know and I'm glad," Vladimir replied, showing his normal, quirky personality. "It's just me being silly and awkward. Man, that's weird."

"I like it. Seeing you being emotional is a rarity."

"I suppose that's true, but I do intend on not showing this often. I'm going to need a drink after this. Say, what do you see in me? What is it about me that made you fall for me, if you could've chosen any other sexy man in the school? Not that they have anything on _this_ sexy man," Vladimir asked, showing a wide grin, while pointing his thumb to himself.

"You make me laugh."


End file.
